Imagine What Could Be
by Melodic Frequency
Summary: Palex...kinda? Alex Nunez runs the school… she’s on the Spirit Squad and she has all the right friends. Paige Michalchuck gets bullied… everyday. She’s the girl that everyone wants help from for schoolwork. No one really wants her... could that change?
1. Chapter 1

Decided to do another fic. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my computer and the guitar that I dropped earlier in the day. Lol.

Pairing: Palex… maybe? Don't know yet.

Summary: Alex Nunez runs the school… she's on the Spirit Squad and she has all the right friends. Paige Michalchuck gets bullied… everyday. She's the girl that everyone wants for a tutor or to copy her paper, but other than that, nobody really desires her in any way, but that might change…

Alex Nunez's house… Tuesday, after school.

Placing a thin layer of lip-gloss onto her lips, she giggled at some antics that Spinner had made before he was tackled into the pool by Jimmy. With a quick reflex, Alex dropped her tube of lip-gloss and grabbed the towel that was next her, blocking the splash of water that came her way.

"Oh, my god… you guys!" screamed Hazel from a lounge chair beside Alex's. The girl wiped some of the water that hit her face. "You two are so immature," she mumbled.

Alex rolled her eyes, "They're just having fun Hazel, let them be."

"Says the girl who didn't get wet."

"What can I say? I've got speed." She grinned, "Maybe I should quit Spirit Squad and join a dodge ball league."

Hazel furrowed hey eyebrows, "You're joking, right?"

Trying her best not sigh at her friend's 'stupid' moment, she nodded. "Yep, I'm just kidding."

"Hey, Alex!" Manny called out from steps of the pool.

The girl looked over at Spinner's new girlfriend, "Yeah?"

"You're not going to get into trouble for us being here without asking your parents, are you?"

Remembering the dropped lip-gloss, Alex leaned over to the edge of her chair and picked it up. "Nah, they don't care. They're never home anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Didn't you tell me last week your parents were going away this weekend?" Hazel questioned. Receiving a nod from Alex, she bounced in her seat. "You totally need to have a have party."

"Party!" shouted Spinner from the deep end of the water.

Jimmy pulled himself out of the pool and went over to the lounge chair on the other side of Alex. "Everyone's going to want to want have some fun on Friday after the basketball game. You should really do it."

Alex took the sunglasses that were placed on her head and put them on. She smirked, "Party it is then."

88888888

Degrassi High's School Auditorium… same time.

"I disagree with you, Liberty. I think that school uniforms shouldn't be enforced on the students. Why do something like that when clearly, the majority of the student body are going to hate it?" Paige voiced, her eyes on the ones of her opponent's.

"Because statistically, the bullying would decrease at least ten percent."

The blonde shook her head, "Statistics aren't always facts. If a bully wants to cause trouble with other kids, he'll do it… uniforms or not."

"No, but-"

"Hey, we're out of time. We'll continue this debate next meeting, okay?" Mrs. Kim interrupted. The teacher and some of the other members of the Debate Club began to leave.

Walking to her backpack that was on one of the stands, Paige shouldered the item and watched Liberty angrily gather her things. Pushing up her glasses from where they slid to the middle of her nose, she bit her lip. "Why are you upset? I didn't win and neither than you, so…"

Liberty simply ignored her and left the auditorium.

"Okaaay," the blonde drawled. She walked out of the room and into one of the many hallways of Degrassi. 

"Loser," spat out a boy as she went past him.

Even though that insult was generic, Paige closed her eyes for a quick moment. Everyday she had to deal with name calling and remarks. She was only called loser about six times, nerdy bitch about four times, and didn't get pushed around by Jay, Emma, and Amy today. It was a pretty good day than the usual ones.

Stepping outside the building and rushing down the steps, she made her way, away from the campus okay and without a scratch on her. She was safe from school… at least for another day.

TBC… 


	2. Chapter 2

Paige's house… same day. 

Quietly shutting the front door, she walked out of the foyer and into the living room. The blonde took off her book bag and dropped it next to the couch. "Mom? Are you home?" she shouted lightly. Silence was the reply. "Guess not," she mumbled. Running a hand through her hair, she shuffled into the kitchen.

With a quick mental check on what she was craving for, the girl opened up the pantry and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. Lifting up the tabs, she grabbed a handful of the cereal.

"Paige?" a male voice called followed by the sound of a door closing.

"In the kitchen!" she answered. Slipping a few bits of the breakfast treat into her mouth, she hopped onto one of the counters.

A tall, curly haired blonde guy entered with a smile and teased, "Hey, those are my Lucky Charms."

"Uh, no they're not." Paige raised an eyebrow, "You ate your box-ful a few days ago. Aside from that, why are you home early? Mom said something about you having a late shift at the coffee shop tonight when she dropped me off at school this morning."

A hesitant, "I quit" filled the room.

"Mom and Dad are so going to kill you, Dylan." Putting the rest of her handful into her mouth, she closed the box and placed it next her. She chewed.

"I know," her brother threw out. "I couldn't take it anymore. My boss is just a complete control freak and he had it in for me. Why? I don't know, but he did. I was two seconds from going all 'King Kong' on him."

Letting Dylan's babble sink in, Paige took off her glasses and wiped the lens with the hem of her top. "So, what are going to do? The 'rents haven't been so easy on you since you dropped out of Calgary. They'll literally rip you to shreds when you tell them that you quit the job." Satisfied with her clear lens, she slipped her thin framed glasses back on.

"That's why you and I are going to keep quiet about this. I'm going to pretend that I'm still working till I actually find another opening at a different place."

Getting off the counter and onto her feet, the younger sibling began to head to her room. "I'm just going to take a leap and say that the plan you have there, is so not going to work. After all, Dad always goes there on his break, which is conveniently enough, on your shift. Oh, and you better leave since Mom should be home by now. She's not, but I'm sure she will be."

Dylan cursed under his breath.

88888888

"You think I could sleep over the night of the party?" Hazel asked. She looked at Alex, "I don't think I'd want to go home after it."

The dark haired girl nodded, "Sure, but you're definitely helping out on cleaning the aftermath of the event."

Hazel made a face of disgust, but nodded reluctantly.

"I'll help out, too." Jimmy shrugged, "Don't want you getting into trouble or whatever. We wouldn't be able to have anymore parties if you do, you know?"

Alex shrugged, "I wouldn't get into trouble. Like I said, my parents don't care… about anything."

Jimmy smirked, "Cool."

Nodding, the raven haired girl mumbled a soft 'Yeah'. Her eyes stung from the tears that were threatening to come. Sunglasses still on, she stood up quickly, "I'm going to go get something from my room. I'll be right back."

"Hey, get me a soda while you're doing that!" Spinner yelled out, splashing water at Manny.

Alex rolled her eyes as she went inside, tears falling.

8888

Been awhile… thought I'd update. Lol.


End file.
